L'emporter au Paradis
by Wynhilde
Summary: Malefoy triche pour gagner au Quidditch contre Harry. Qui a dit que les tricheurs ne l'emporteraient pas au Paradis? HP/DM One-Shot. ATTENTION : CONTENU ADULTE


**Note** : Ceci est la traduction de _Cheaters Prosper_ par Bryoneybrynn. Vous trouverez l'adresse de cette fic' en VO dans mon profil.

**Disclaimer** : l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et ses associés. Les personnages dépeints dans des situations sexuelles sont âgés de plus de 18 ans.

**Bêta** : Azenor.

**Avertissement** : PWP. On peut écrire du Drarry avec des personnages IC. Mais dans ce cas-là, ne vous attendez pas à une jolie histoire romantique avec de la guimauve et des fleurs.

Bonne lecture !

**L'emporter au Paradis**

Drago était dans la douche, il commençait juste à être agréablement mouillé, en fait, quand il entendit des coups à la porte du vestiaire, et quelqu'un en train de crier.

— Malefoy, sale tricheur, ouvre cette putain de porte immédiatement.

Il se sourit à lui-même et renversa la tête en arrière sous le jet d'eau chaude. Tellement prévisible.

— Malefoy, je suis sérieux, espèce de pauvre merde. Ouvre cette porte tout de suite ou, Merlin, je te jure que je la réduis en poussière.

Goyle jeta un regard à Drago. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans les vestiaires. Le reste de l'équipe de Serpentard avait fini de se laver depuis longtemps et à l'heure actuelle, ils étaient probablement en train de déboucher le Whisky Pur Feu dans la salle commune. Drago avait définitivement l'intention de les rejoindre pour fêter la victoire, mais il avait deviné que Potter l'attendrait à l'extérieur du vestiaire, fulminant à cause du match. La pensée qu'il soit là, dehors, à faire les cent pas et à pousser des jurons hargneux était simplement délectable, aussi avait-il volontairement fait traîner les choses. Tandis que les minutes passaient, il avait savouré le fait de savoir que Potter allait enrager de plus en plus en l'attendant, et que d'ici qu'il sorte du vestiaire, il écumerait littéralement.

Il semblait, cependant, qu'il avait surestimé la patience de Potter, ou peut-être sous-estimé sa rage. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était clair que Potter ne comptait pas retarder davantage leur altercation. C'était un léger accroc au programme improvisé par Drago. Il aurait préféré que leur confrontation se passe à l'extérieur, là où il pourrait s'échapper plus facilement si besoin. Mais peu importait. En fait, ça serait peut-être même mieux que cela se passe en privé. Potter s'en sortait mieux avec du monde à ses côtés, surtout si le monde en question comprenait la Belette et la Sang de Bourbe. Ils semblaient le rendre plus fort, lui donner la détermination qui lui était nécessaire pour gagner le combat.

Seul, par contre, Potter craquait beaucoup plus vite. Seul, on pouvait l'embrouiller, le déstabiliser, le contraindre à cette violence adolescente et irréfléchie qui faisait chanter le sang dans les veines de Drago. Il était vrai que Potter avait de ces rares moments, lorsqu'une sorte de calme lucidité semblait émerger au milieu de tout ce désordre Gryffondorien, où il pouvait faire front et répliquer par des commentaires vraiment incisifs. Dans ces moments-là, c'était presque comme si Potter avait en lui un côté Serpentard bien caché, et Merlin savait à quel point Drago le haïssait alors. Mais côté Serpentard caché ou pas, la colère avait très certainement rendu Potter incohérent à l'heure actuelle — Drago avait _réellement_ gagné le match en trichant de la plus spectaculaire façon qui soit — aussi il doutait franchement qu'il serait capable de sortir quoi que ce soit de même vaguement piquant. Non, Potter serait totalement en mode fureur irréfléchie. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était l'heure de gloire de Drago, et oh, il adorait ça !

Il se lécha les lèvres et fit un signe de tête à Goyle :

— Laisse-le entrer.

Goyle semblait incertain, mais il obéit néanmoins. C'était remarquable, vraiment, à quelle rapidité lui et Goyle avaient retrouvé leurs anciens rôles, comme si la septième année n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais, encore une fois, peut-être n'était-ce pas si remarquable. Ils essayaient tous de réintégrer leur ancien traintrain, ils cherchaient tous ce petit réconfort. C'était pour cela que Goyle prenait ses ordres de lui, pour cela que Potter attendait des réponses à l'extérieur du vestiaire, pour cela que lui-même appréciait autant cet instant. C'était ainsi que les choses auraient dû être, ainsi qu'elles auraient été s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre.

Mais s'il laissait ces pensées suivre leur train, cela conduirait à des choses déplaisantes, et Drago n'était pas d'humeur à laisser quoi que ce soit lui gâcher ce moment. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter Goyle défaire les nombreux verrous et lever les sortilèges posés sur la porte. Il ne pouvait voir la porte depuis les douches, mais il pouvait voir Potter comme s'il y était, il savait exactement de quoi il avait l'air. Il devait se tenir sur le seuil, toujours dans sa combinaison de Quidditch tâchée de sueur, le souffle court, le visage rougi par la colère, une expression de surprise stupide sur le visage, parce que la porte s'était ouverte, parce que Drago l'avait écouté. Il aurait probablement un rictus de mépris pour Goyle, ferait quelque trait d'esprit idiot sur le fait que Goyle était le laquais de Drago, ou son homme de main, ou quelque chose dans ce genre, tout en forçant le passage à l'intérieur.

Très certainement…

— On suit toujours les ordres ?

La voix de Potter l'atteignit depuis l'autre bout du vestiaire, résonnant faiblement, mais clairement audible.

— J'aurais cru que tu aurais appris la leçon.

Drago rit. Oh, c'était pathétique, même pour Potter. Il devait être vraiment à cran. Ça allait être _tellement_ drôle.

Potter criait maintenant.

— Où est-il ? Ce tricheur fétide, cette parodie de capitaine !

— Oh, calme-toi, Potter, émit Drago d'une voix traînante, depuis l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Tu vas casser quelque chose si tu continues. Je suis juste là. Viens me trouver si tu veux me parler. Et, Goyle ? Tu peux y aller. Dis aux autres que je serai là bientôt.

C'était un risque, se retrouver seul dans les vestiaires avec Potter, mais Drago voulait toute son attention. Il serait capable de le briser tellement plus rapidement de cette façon.

— Je ne leur donnerais pas de faux espoirs, à ta place, fit Potter, un grognement dans la voix. Malefoy n'ira nulle part, avant un certain temps, sauf visiter l'Infirmerie.

Drago fredonna pour lui même. C'était un peu meilleur, supposait-il, vu le niveau des railleries de Potter, mais c'était toujours faible.

Il entendit Goyle grogner, entendit la porte se fermer, et ensuite le grincement des verrous qu'on tournait. Son estomac se contracta légèrement alors. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Potter les enferme. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étagère opposée aux douches. Sa baguette était là, au sec et en sécurité, à seulement quelques pas de là. Il pouvait l'avoir dans ses mains en moins d'une seconde. Non, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était se détendre et apprécier le spectacle quand Potter exploserait. Et si ça en venait aux coups, et bien, ça serait tout aussi bien. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop de mauvaise violence, au cours des deux dernières années. Drago en accueillerait volontiers un peu de bonne. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de réelle bagarre, et il n'existait personne sur qui il aimerait mieux écraser ses poings que Potter.

Les pas de celui-ci résonnaient maintenant lourdement tandis qu'il traversait la pièce. Le ventre de Drago se nouait un peu plus de plaisir anticipé à chaque pas. Il se força à fermer les yeux et à se relaxer sous la douche. Pas besoin de montrer son impatience ou quoi que ce soit.

Potter apparut au coin de la pièce, et s'arrêta net dans son indignation à la vue de Drago sous la douche. Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande l'espace d'un instant, et il le regarda fixement — les yeux exorbités, sincèrement — avant que son visage ne se torde en une grimace.

— A quoi tu joues, Malefoy ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux soigneusement fixés sur un point à droite, loin de la silhouette nue de Drago.

Celui-ci sourit largement et tendit la main vers le savon.

— Un problème, Potter ?

— Oui, il y a un problème. Tu es à poil !

— Et ?

— Et je n'ai pas besoin de voir tes parties, merci bien !

Drago eut un sourire suffisant et commença à se savonner, laissant ses mains glisser sur sa peau humide.

— Et bien, c'est toi qui as fait irruption ici pendant que je prenais ma douche. Pas le meilleur des plans si tu ne voulais pas me voir nu.

— Pour l'amou… Je pensais que tu te cachais ici. Je ne savais pas que tu étais sous la douche.

— Et bien, maintenant tu sais.

Il y eut un long silence qui s'étira. Drago pouvait quasiment _entendre_ les pensées de Potter ; elles étaient tellement évidentes. Potter était venu ici pour se battre, il avait terriblement envie de se battre ; mais il ne voulait pas toucher un Drago nu. Il essayait de trouver un moyen par lequel il pourrait le forcer à sortir de la douche et à s'habiller, mais il ne trouvait rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver. Potter pourrait sans doute utiliser sa baguette pour sortir Drago de la douche, mais il n'existait pas de sorts qui lui collerait des vêtements sur le dos contre sa volonté — ou en tout cas, aucun que Potter puisse connaître. Il observa avec allégresse son visage tandis qu'il faisait le tour de ses options et n'en trouvait aucune. Quand il eut ce léger froncement de sourcils, Drago sut qu'il avait gagné.

Il laissa une de ses mains descendre le long de son torse et commença à savonner son sexe avec nonchalance, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait tous les jours en face de Potter.

— Alors, tu voulais quelque chose, ou tu es juste venu te rincer l'œil ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Va te faire, Malefoy. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là. Et est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de faire _ça_ pendant que je te parle ?

Il fixait ostensiblement la main dont Drago entourait son sexe.

— Je suis juste en train de me laver. Faut garder l'équipement en bon ordre de marche, tu sais.

Il remarqua que les yeux de Potter étaient toujours posés sur son sexe. Y étaient englués, même. Hmmm. Voilà qui était _intéressant_.

— Si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois, tu devrais peut-être arrêter de regarder.

Potter rougit délicieusement et Drago ne put retenir un rire.

— Ne t'en veux pas, Potter. C'est vraiment une très jolie queue. Et on m'a dit que j'avais plutôt un beau cul, aussi. Tu veux vérifier ?

Il se tourna à moitié sous la douche, exposant ses fesses au regard de Potter, quelques instants. Les yeux de celui-ci descendirent pour regarder, s'élargissant de façon infime, avant de remonter rapidement, coupablement. Hmmm. _Très_ intéressant, en effet.

Il regarda Potter de plus près. Ce n'était plus de la colère qui enflammait ces yeux verts, elle avait été remplacée par quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui ressemblait terriblement à de la peur. Et s'il y avait quelque chose que Drago avait appris, en côtoyant Voldemort, c'était bien les différents visages de la peur. Et Potter, et bien, Potter avait toujours été un livre ouvert et, à cet instant précis, ses yeux disaient à Drago qu'il était très près d'un secret que l'autre souhaitait à tout prix voir ignoré. Etant donné la situation, ce secret ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose, réellement.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Drago :

— Mais tu _aimes_ ce que tu vois, pas vrai ?

— La ferme, Malefoy, grommela Potter, les yeux au sol.

Drago rit à nouveau, enchanté par sa découverte.

— Tu aimerais bien, hein ? Parce que j'ai touché un point sensible, là, un point sensible où est écrit en gros « homosexuel », et tu n'aimerais rien mieux que j'arrête d'en parler, comme ça tu pourrais recommencer à faire semblant que tu ne penses pas à baiser des mecs à chaque minute qui passe.

— La ferme, Malefoy ! répéta Potter, et cette fois, un peu de chaleur était revenue dans sa voix.

— C'est pour ça que tu as rompu avec ta petite Demoiselle Belette ? Parce que peu importait que tu la fasses se retourner, peu importait comment tu fermais les yeux, peu importait où elle te laissait fourrer ta queue, tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas oublier que c'était une fille ?

Potter fit un pas en avant, furieux, se rapprochant du jet de la douche.

— Putain, ferme-la ! hurla-t-il.

Il y avait sur son visage quelque chose de sauvage et de perdu.

C'était tellement mieux que ce que Drago avait imaginé. Il avait cru qu'ils allaient juste se battre à cause du Quidditch, mais ça, la révélation inattendue des préférences sexuelles encore plus inattendues de Potter, c'était comme Noël, et du sexe, et des bonbons, le tout à la fois. Potter se mordait la lèvre, désormais, il se tordait les mains et les serrait convulsivement, et se balançait imperceptiblement sur ses talons. Drago le regardait, se délectant de son agitation, son cerveau presque submergé par les possibilités. Le pousser à bout allait être si facile, et si _plaisant._

— Oh, Potter. Notre héros au placard. Je peux déjà entendre le cœur des filles se briser dans tout Poudlard. Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui a Survécu pour Enculer d'autres Garçons. Ou bien...

Drago fit une pause théâtrale et leva un sourcil :

— …pour se faire enculer ? C'est quoi le petit fantasme cochon dans ta tête, Potter ?

Il se tourna et fixa l'autre par-dessus son épaule.

— Est-ce que tu rêves de baiser un cul bien serré ? demanda-t-il sur un ton railleur, en se cambrant pour faire ressortir ses fesses.

Potter se renfrogna mais ses yeux descendirent vers ses fesses tout de même. Drago rit avant de se retourner lentement. Il laissa tomber ses mains sur son sexe, et ne fut pas surpris de se trouver à moitié dur — cette affaire se révélait _bien_ plus agréable qu'il n'aurait osé l'imaginer — et enroula ses doigts autour de son érection grandissante.

— Ou bien es-tu harcelé par la pensée d'un sexe dur et brûlant qui te défoncerait ?

Potter détourna les yeux avec un effort évident.

— Oh seigneur, tu es un tel pervers.

— Et toi tu évites la question, fit Drago.

Il commença à se caresser lentement.

— Allez Potter, dis moi. Actif ou passif ?

Potter le fusillait du regard désormais.

— Sérieusement, Malefoy, arrête ça.

— Non. J'ai pas envie d'arrêter. Si ça te plaît pas, tu peux partir.

Une seconde passa, et Potter ne bougea pas. Ses yeux ne quittèrent même pas le sexe de Drago, mais son corps se tendit. Drago pouvait pratiquement voir les muscles se contracter, quasi rigides, sous la robe de Quidditch.

— Mais je ne crois pas que tu veuilles partir. Je crois que tu veux rester et me regarder me toucher, me branler jusqu'à ce que mon sperme gicle sur le carrelage. Je crois que tu le veux si fort que ça t'étouffe.

— C'est toi qui te branle devant moi, cracha Potter. Je crois que _tu_ veux que je regarde. Tu veux que je te voie balancer ta décharge.

Drago se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

— Et bien, comme tu l'as dit, je suis un pervers.

Il accéléra le rythme de ses caresses et battit des yeux avant de les fermer, tandis qu'un léger gémissement échappait à ses lèvres.

— Arrête, dit Potter, avec force cette fois.

Drago rouvrit les yeux avec un sourire de dédain.

— Oblige m'y.

Les yeux de Potter s'étrécirent, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent pour dévoiler ses dents. Drago avait la quasi certitude que de deux choses, l'une : soit Potter allait sortir en claquant la porte, soit il allait lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il se retrouva à retenir sa respiration. Il adressa une prière fervente à n'importe quel dieu susceptible de l'écouter que Potter le frappe. S'il le frappait juste maintenant, alors qu'il était dur, et mouillé, et nu, il était prêt à affirmer qu'il en jouirait. Et non seulement cela, mais il soupçonnait que cela pourrait bien être l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie.

La main de Potter s'élança en avant et attrapa le poignet de Drago, la manche de sa robe de Quidditch se trouvant trempée par l'eau de la douche. Il arracha la main de Drago de son sexe, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de son poignet. Drago se prépara à recevoir le coup que Potter allait lui administrer de façon imminente.

Mais il n'arriva jamais.

A la place, Potter avança sous le jet de la douche, forçant Drago à reculer, le claquant contre le mur. Les dents de Drago s'entrechoquèrent douloureusement comme sa tête rentrait en contact avec le carrelage. Potter le ramena en avant, seulement pour le cogner à nouveau contre le mur, encore, et encore, et encore.

Potter était trempé, sa robe lourde et dégoulinante, ses cheveux collés à son visage par l'eau qui y tombait. Il avait dû balancer ses lunettes à un moment donné — Drago pouvait les voir sur le sol — et ses yeux étaient vifs d'une colère sombre et brûlante. Sa respiration était erratique, les souffles qui échappaient à sa bouche furibonde brefs, tandis qu'il le projetait contre le mur. La tête de Drago commençait à lui faire mal, d'une douleur sourde et profonde, et le goût du sang dans sa bouche portait à croire qu'il s'était mordu la langue. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Les mains de Potter étaient sur lui, ses doigts crochés dans la chair de ses biceps, et Potter était en train de perdre pied, de se désagréger de la plus _merveilleuse _des façons, et même si Drago finissait avec un traumatisme crânien ça en vaudrait la peine, juste pour avoir été témoin de ça, avoir vu Monsieur Parfait réduit à ça.

Le mouvement lancinant s'arrêta soudainement. Potter le pressa fort contre le mur et le _fixa_ et, bon sang, cela aurait presque suffi à Drago pour jouir.

— Putain, je te déteste, gronda Potter.

Drago sentit sa main quitter son bras droit et il sut que ça y était, pour de bon. Il allait se faire réduire en bouillie comme il le fallait. Il garda les yeux ouverts, désireux de voir le poing de Potter venir à sa rencontre, de ne pas manquer une seule seconde de sa perte de contrôle.

Mais le poing de l'autre n'atterrit pas dans son visage. A la place, il descendit et se referma autour du sexe de Drago. Et là, il _bougea_.

Oh putain.

Seigneur, _Harry Potter_ était en train de le branler, pressant le sexe de Drago dans sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Putain de nom de Dieu.

Il sentit ses genoux faiblir, mais il se força à rester debout. S'il tombait, Potter pourrait émerger de cet étrange envoûtement sous lequel la rage l'avait fait tomber, et en ce cas, il pourrait bien arrêter de manipuler le sexe de Drago, de lui administrer ces caresses délicieusement brutales, _et on ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver_.

— Je te déteste, avec ta Marque des Ténèbres, et tes putains de théories racistes à la con, et ton connard de père, gronda Potter.

Tandis qu'il parlait, sa main masturbait Drago sans douceur aucune.

— Je déteste ta sale gueule et ta sale voix, et la façon dont tu te planques derrière tes gardes du corps, espèce de sale lâche !

Sa main bougeait plus vite désormais, sa prise si serrée qu'elle en était douloureuse. Les yeux de Drago se renversèrent en arrière. Il pouvait sentir son orgasme monter, la tension grandissante dans son aine. Ça allait être énorme. Il soupçonnait qu'il pourrait même perdre conscience. Cette simple idée le fit gémir.

— Je déteste absolument tout chez toi.

Potter effectua encore quelques va-et-vient, d'une main ferme et assurée, mais ensuite, elle s'immobilisa sur le sexe de Drago, et il le sentit s'agiter à ses côtés. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Potter se battre contre sa robe dégoulinante, se retrouvant seulement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt gris trempé, qui collait à son corps comme une seconde peau. Alors qu'il observait les mains de Potter défaire son pantalon et en extirper son sexe durci et lourd, Drago se sentit littéralement baver et il dût réfréner l'envie de se laisser tomber à genoux. Non pas que cela n'aurait pas été bien, mais il était à peu près certain que ce que Potter avait en tête serait bien, bien mieux.

Et effectivement, Potter le fit se retourner, appuya d'une main puissante sur le dos de Drago pour plaquer sa poitrine contre le carrelage. Celui-ci était bien content de s'être donné en spectacle en se savonnant, précédemment, car il avait le sentiment que la mousse encore présente dans le creux de ses fesses serait le seul lubrifiant auquel il aurait droit. Une vague de pure extase le parcourut en sentant la tête du sexe de Potter appuyer contre lui, la brûlure de la pénétration, d'une seule poussée, sèche et violente. Il eut à peine le temps de prendre une respiration que déjà Potter se retirait pour revenir à nouveau en lui, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans les reins de Drago.

Une de ses mains enserrait la hanche de Drago avec la force d'un étau, l'autre écrasait son visage contre le mur. Il instaura un rythme brutal, le pénétrant avec une vigueur qui frisait la violence. Drago soupesa l'idée de lui demander d'arrêter, juste pour voir s'il le ferait, pour voir à quel point le héros des Gryffondor était parti, mais il ne pouvait se forcer à le faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'aller à la rencontre des va-et-vient de Potter et gémir de plaisir contre le carrelage.

Beaucoup trop vite au goût de Drago, les hanches de Potter commencèrent à bouger plus vite, et il sut qu'ils devaient approcher de la fin. Il réussit à amener sa main jusqu'à son sexe, et commença à se caresser au rythme des mouvements de Potter, ses phalanges cognant et s'égratignant contre le mur. C'était maladroit et douloureux mais ce n'était pas grave. A vrai dire, il doutait même d'avoir besoin de se toucher. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire, c'était de penser, vraiment penser à ce qui était en train d'arriver, se concentrer sur les sensations du sexe de Potter allant et venant en lui, d'écouter les halètements de sa respiration erratique et… voilà, il y était, juste à la limite, vacillant au bord d'un orgasme qui promettait d'être réellement dévastateur.

Mais alors même qu'il sentait son plaisir commencer à monter, Potter se retira et sa main laissa aller sa tête. Drago siffla de colère et de déception. Est-ce qu'il l'avait manqué ? Avait-il été tellement distrait par sa propre tentative d'atteindre l'orgasme qu'il avait manqué celui de Potter ? Est-ce que ça avait été aussi petit, aussi discret que cela ? Ce n'était pas possible, pas alors que Drago se sentait ainsi. Il fallait que Potter le sente aussi, bon sang !

Mais non. Potter n'avait pas encore joui. Drago pouvait entendre le bruit produit par la chair contre la chair, par une main sur un sexe. La main sur sa hanche l'empêchait de se retourner, mais il tordit sa nuque en arrière pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Effectivement, Potter se branlait, son sexe dirigé pour éjaculer en plein sur les fesses de Drago. Celui-ci eut un gémissement qui venait de profond dans sa gorge, désirant plus que tout voir cela arriver _maintenant_.

Et c'est précisément ce qui se passa. Le visage de Potter se tordit en une grimace de plaisir, et voilà qu'il grognait, longuement, puissamment, comme des filaments brûlants de liquide blanc éclaboussaient les fesses de Drago et coulaient le long de ses cuisses. Drago n'avait pas besoin de plus que cette vision pour jouir à son tour. Un cri rauque lui échappa tandis que son sperme maculait le carrelage. Il ne vit plus que du noir pendant quelques instants, et il soupçonnait qu'il serait tombé si la main de Potter ne l'avait pas maintenu plaqué au mur.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, tous les deux pantelants et luttant pour rester debout, tandis que l'eau chaude de la douche continuait à couler sur eux. Enfin, Potter recula, sa main quittant la hanche de Drago.

Quand il fut sûr qu'il tiendrait sur ses jambes, Drago abandonna le mur de la douche et eut un sourire en coin.

— Clairement actif, donc…

— Va te faire foutre, Malefoy, grommela Potter en refermant son pantalon.

— Heu, oui, je crois que c'est ce que tu viens de faire.

Le coin des lèvres de Potter se relevèrent l'espace d'une seconde, mais ensuite, quelque chose passa sur son visage et il eut soudain l'air incertain.

— Je ne t'ai pas… je ne t'ai pas fait mal, si ?

— Un peu tard pour vouloir la jouer Gryffondor, tu crois pas ? rit Drago. Potter, tu viens juste de m'enculer contre un mur, sans préparation et avec juste un peu de savon et d'eau en guise de lubrifiant. _Bien sûr_ que tu m'as fait mal.

Potter pâlit.

— Je ne me plains pas, fit Drago. _J'aime_ que tu me fasses mal. Et puis, j'ai toujours su qu'au fond, tu étais un salaud.

— La ferme, maugréa l'autre, mais Drago crut entendre un soupçon de soulagement dans sa voix.

Il y eut un long silence, et Potter commença à s'agiter nerveusement. Ses pensées n'auraient pas pu être plus évidentes.

Drago soupira.

— Arrête de gigoter. Je ne compte pas le dire à qui que ce soit.

— Vraiment ? demanda Potter, clairement surpris.

Drago agita une main dédaigneuse.

— Bien sûr. Quel intérêt y aurais-je ?

— Tu vas me faire chanter, alors.

Les mots surprirent Drago. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il avait pensé. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de faire chanter Potter là-dessus — des moments comme celui-ci étaient trop parfaits pour les souiller de cette façon. (1) Mais Potter n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Il haussa les épaules et sourit énigmatiquement.

Potter le fixa, incrédule.

— Me faire chanter pour quoi ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'argent. Mes notes sont moins bonnes que les tiennes, alors je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que je fasse tes devoirs. A moins que tu ne sois après ma collection de cartes de Chocogrenouilles, je ne possède rien que tu puisses vouloir.

Drago eut un sourire en coin et lorgna Potter.

— Oh, je pense que tu as _quelque chose_ que je veux.

— Tu comptes me faire chanter pour qu'on _recommence_ ? demanda-t-il, une expression horrifiée sur son visage.

Drago lui offrit un sourire prédateur et avança vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Comme les yeux de Potter parcouraient son corps, Drago fut soudain très satisfait d'être toujours nu alors que l'autre était habillé. Ça aurait dû le faire se sentir vulnérable, mais c'était le contraire. Potter aimait son corps, il n'avait pas été capable de se contrôler en le voyant. Son corps était une arme qu'il pouvait utiliser contre lui, et il comptait en profiter pleinement.

Il se pressa de toute sa longueur contre Potter, son torse et son ventre contre les siens, et il amena sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille.

— Je ne vois pas l'intérêt à te forcer à venir à moi contre ta volonté, murmura Drago. Je préfère attendre jusqu'à ce que tu viennes parce que tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher, parce que le désir aura finalement dépassé la honte. Je te veux à genoux, ta bouche autour de ma queue, parce que tu auras _envie_ d'être là. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire chanter pour t'avoir à nouveau, Potter. J'ai juste besoin d'attendre. Je te donne une semaine avant que tu ne me pourchasses. Probablement moins.

Potter recula, se défaisant de la prise de Drago. Il secoua la tête.

— Tu es dingue.

— On verra, fit Drago d'une voix légère, avant d'aller chercher sa serviette pendue à un crochet. D'ici là, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je sais garder un secret.

Il regarda Potter se débattre avec ça, essayer de sortir une quelconque menace qu'il pourrait utiliser pour s'assurer de son silence, mais il n'y en avait pas. Il était juste obligé de lui faire confiance.

— T'as intérêt, gronda-t-il finalement, mais il semblait davantage boudeur que menaçant.

— Oui, oui. Maintenant sauve-toi, Potter. J'ai une victoire à fêter et toi tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver tes petits amis avant qu'ils se mettent à te chercher. Tu voudrais pas avoir à leur expliquer ceci, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter lui jeta un regard noir, mais commença tout de même à rassembler sa combinaison de Quidditch. Tirant sa baguette, il lança un sort pour sécher ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Et puis, sur un dernier regard furieux, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte.

— A bientôt alors, chéri, lui lança Drago.

Il rit en entendant la porte claquer avec plus de force qu'il n'était nécessaire. Il soupira de satisfaction.

Qui disait que les tricheurs ne l'emportaient pas au paradis ?

— — — — — — —

**NdT** :

(1) Ok, j'ai menti : même s'il essaye très fort de le cacher, le petit cœur de Drago est juste tout rempli de guimauve… C'est-y pas mignon ? ^^

Oh, et ici, c'est l'endroit où, traditionnellement, je mendie pour avoir des reviews…

Ca donne ça : « Reviews ? S'il vous plaît ? » (regard suppliant absolument irrésistible.)

Non, sans rire, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir que mon travail de traductrice n'est pas totalement inutile, et je suis sûre que l'auteuse sera heureuse d'avoir des retours…

Ah, et avant que vous partiez, les gens, si vous avez aimé, j'ai quelques autres petites trads qui pourraient vous plaire, allez donc y jeter un œil !…


End file.
